When A Wish Comes From the Heart
by SailorMartin3
Summary: Harry makes a wish that sends him back in time
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer-** The characters that you recognize from Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and all the other people associated with the Harry Potter books and movies. All the rest are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.  
**  
Chapter One**  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed. It was about five weeks since he returned to Number 4 Private Drive from Hogwarts. The summer had never seemed so endless.  
  
After his third year he had always been hopeful of Sirius coming to take him away so he could live with him. But that was no longer an option. After what happened in the Department of Mysteries, it seemed that he would only be able to leave after his graduation from Hogwarts after his seventh year. That left two years.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, I should have listened to you and the others when I was told to stay put. I should have left Snape to his own business and continued with the Occlumency lessons. I wish there was some way that I could go back and change everything from where it went wrong. My parents and you would be alive and everyone would be happier." As a tear made its way down Harry's cheek and he slipped into sleep, he didn't notice that he had been staring at the first star of the evening or that it flashed brightly for a moment.  
  
AN: Yes, this is the beginning to another fan fiction of mine, but I thought it would be a good beginning to this one as well.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sense that something was different. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something was not the same as yesterday. He opened his eyes and looked around. At first he didn't recognize the place, as he was not expecting to be there until September 1st, but he soon realized that he was in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. What's going on? he wondered.  
  
He got off the bed and began to look around for some clue as to how he got there and why he was there so early. Had Death Eaters attacked last night while he slept? The first thing he noticed was that the person in the bed next to him was a complete stranger. Okay, this is weird, he thought, where's Ron? The next was that although there were five trunks in the room, the only one he recognized was his own.  
  
From the sounds of the rest of the room, most of the people had left for breakfast. He decided to go down there and find out what was going on. Besides, Professor Dumbledore would be down there and he could find out from him. As he walked into the common room, he couldn't help noticing that some of the decorations and places to sit looked very strange and somewhat newer than he was used to.  
  
Halfway to the Great Hall, Harry realized that he should have checked the map to make sure that Professor Dumbledore was indeed at breakfast, but as he was very hungry, he decided that it would be pointless to go back and get it. He bumped into another stranger that he was pretty sure he recognized from somewhere.  
  
"Move out of my way, Potter." she sneered.  
  
"Excuse me, but you bumped into me," he said looking at her robes and seeing she was a Slytherin.  
  
"Where's your friend Sirius? I thought you two never left each others sides," she sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"What?! Wait a minute, I knew you looked familiar," Harry paled, as he realized that he was looking at a much younger version of Bellatrix Black Lestrange.


	2. Chapter Two

**H.P.otter5**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
"What are you doing here, Bellatrix?" Harry sneered.  
  
Bellatrix looked confused for a moment. "What's it to you? I have as much right as you to be here!"  
  
Harry could not believe his ears. Who did this evil witch think she was? She had no rights at all. What was going to happen when Professor Dumbledore found out? He turned around and burst through the doors to the Great Hall. Not looking at any of the students sitting at the tables on either side, he walked purposely up to the teacher's table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, what is it?"  
  
Harry looked confused for a moment as he took in that the Headmaster did not call him Harry, lowering his voice, he told him, "Professor, there is a Death Eater in the entryway."  
  
"Mr. Potter, how do you know this person is a Death Eater?" the familiar twinkle was in his eyes and there was no alarm in his tone.  
  
"Because, Professor, I saw her kill Sirius," he said, lowering his voice even more.  
  
"What do you mean, James? I'm right here." said a slightly familiar voice.  
  
Harry turned around and found himself staring at the younger Sirius Black that he had glimpsed in Professor Snape's pensieve. His mind became overloaded and he blacked out, as he whispered his godfather's name, "Sirius."  
  
When Harry awoke, he found himself in the infirmery at Hogwarts. He turned his head and saw a very stern-looking Professor Dumbeldore watching him with a look he had only seen in his eyes a few times last year. It was a look of wariness and mistrust. Oh, no, he thought, I thought we'd resolved this before I left for summer break.  
  
"I would like for you to tell me who you are and what you are doing here," the Headmaster said in a slightly cold voice.  
  
"But, sir, you know me. You've known me since I was a baby." Harry was very confused. Why is Professor Dumbledore pretending he doesn't know me? Did I do something terrible under Voldemort's influence? That was highly unlikely as he had studied as hard as he could and had even had one nightmare given to him this summer so far.  
  
"Young man, if I knew you, I wouldn't have to ask your name. Yes, you look like one of my students, but there are differences. For one thing there is that scar on your forehead, and your eyes are bright green."  
  
"Wait a minute, did you say I looked like one of your students? Which one?" Harry was having this really awful feeling.  
  
"James Potter, why?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. His father was a student here? That meant that he had traveled some years into the past. How did he get here? "What year is it?"  
  
"1976, why?"  
  
1976, five years before he was born. His parents would be in their sixth year of school. He would be able to talk to them and, maybe, if he could figure out a way, he might be able to change the future so that his parents lived, and Sirius would never have been sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit.  
  
"Young man, I asked you who you were," the Headmaster said again, his voice gone ice cold.  
  
"Sir, my name is Harry Jamlil. I was sent here from Beauxbaton and became quite confused. Something happened when my portkey malfunctioned. I found myself here and I thought that you looked familiar."  
  
"But why did you tell me that there was a Death Eater in the entryway? A young man your age shouldn't be able to identify Death Eaters, only aurors that fought them would be able to." Dumbeldore said suspiciously.  
  
"Someone I was very close to was murdered by Death Eaters not to long ago, and the person I met looked a lot like the Death Eater that killed him." The person didn't just look like the Death Eater, but actually was the same person only twenty-one years younger. 


	3. Chapter Three

ChapterThree

Sirius walked out of the Great Hall lost in thought. The young man that he had thought was James, wasn't. Though they looked alike in almost all details, the young man had a pair of emerald green eyes that had deep dark shadows that didn't look like they would go away anytime soon.

He was so deep in thought, that he literally bumped into his Slytherin cousin, Bellatrix, who had been about to enter the Great Hall.

"Well, traitor, I think your friend James has really lost it this time." she sneered.

"What makes you say that?" said Sirius, though he wasn't really interested.

"He asked me what I was doing here and after I told him that I had as much right as him to be here, he looked like he was going to kill me, turned and stomped into the Great Hall. You'd better keep a better watch on your friends, Sirius, or they may disappear." With that parting shot, she continued on into the Great Hall.

Normally, Sirius would just put off Bellatrix's threat off as trying to get back at him for not sharing her ideals, but the short conversation he had heard while he had stood behind the James-look-alike played through his mind with never-ceasing annoyance.

_"How do you know she's a Death Eater?"_ Dumbledore had asked.

_"I know because I saw her kill Sirius,"_ the boy had answered.

Now, Sirius was not a very common name, he knew. And the fact that the boy had undoubtedly run into his cousin, who he knew would someday be a Death Eater, if Voldemort wasn't defeated by then, well it didn't make much sense that it was a coincidence. The look of shock on the boy's face as he turned around, would haunt Sirius's dreams for many weeks afterwards.


End file.
